Un taré et un peureux
by rox.llu
Summary: Il y a ce fou et moi le craintif qui l'aime malgré tout.
1. Partie 1

**Kingdom hearts ne nous appartient pas!**

 **Ceci est notre première fic! Ne nous ménagez pas, on veux des retours constructifs et francs afin de nous améliorer! bonne lecture et merci d'avance ^^**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Van est vraiment cinglé quand il veut, voir même tout le temps. Particulièrement quand il s'agit de ma vie. Une passion peut-être ? Il est vrai que c'est passionnant de faire tout afin de me faire flipper... Vous comprendrez donc ma tendance à dire non lorsqu'il s'agit d'aller dans une fête foraine, connu pour ses manèges à sensations fortes, avec lui. Je crains fortement pour ma santé mentale et physique. Alors, juste dans cas où je venais à passer l'arme à gauche dites au fils de mon beau-père, Ventus, que je ne l'ai jamais aimé et je lègue mon ordinateur portable à un SDF manchot unijambiste.

Cette sortie est prévue pour le vendredi 13 mai. Je ne suis pas superstitieux mais je vais le devenir. Vanitas plus vendredi 13... il ne reste plus qu'un chat noir, un passage sous une échelle et je suis bon pour que tous les malheurs du monde me tombent sur la tête ! Plus sérieusement je ne la sens pas cette soirée, vraiment pas...

Heureusement -malheureusement- une chose, mon frère, vient me sortir de mes songes :

« -Riku ? Tu penses encore à vendredi ? » me dit-il avec un air mesquin que je n'apprécie pas.

Pourquoi lui en ai-je parlé ?

« -Hm » est tout ce j'ai pu exprimer.

« -De quoi tu as peur ? Ce n'est qu'un rencard après tout. »

« -CE. N'EST. PAS. UN. RENCARD ! Dis-je peut-être un peu trop excessivement. C'est juste une sortie entre deux potes, OK ? Je te l'ai déjà répété un milliard de fois ! »

Je vais l'étriper…

« -Mais oui bien-sûr, juste une sortie entre deux potes très proches, qui se sont déjà embrassés pour "rigoler" et dont l'un des deux est gay hm ? Bref, si tu dis que ce n'est pas un

rencard je suppose je ne peux que te croire... Et sinon pourquoi tu flippes au juste ? »

« -Ne me crois pas si tu veux. Je ne flippe absolument pas _,_ sinon je peux aussi l'encastrer dans un mur,j'ai juste certaines craintes vis à vis de Van. Tu sais comment il est... »

« -Bien sûr que si, tu es anxieux ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Oui je sais comment il est mais pourquoi tu as dit oui aussi ! Aller à une fête foraine avec lui ? Il va tout faire pour que tu fasses une crise d'angoisse, c'est sûr et certain. »

« -Tu sais bien que je n'arrive pas à lui dire non... »

« -C'est bien le problème... »

« -Hm. »

Je sais bien que le problème est là mais je n'arrive pas à lui dire non ! c'est comme si j'étais totalement dépendant de lui. Le pire c'est qu'il a déjà réussi à me faire paniquer jusqu'à avoir une crise d'angoisse et ce en utilisant ma pire faiblesse : les araignées. Je déteste les araignées et leurs huit pattes velues et leur tête bizarre. Brrr ! J'en ai des frissons rien qu'en y pensant !

« -Alalalalala… Ne t'inquiète pas les attractions sont plutôt sécurisées. Du moins la plupart du temps. Le risque zéro n'existe pas. » dit-il en allant dans sa chambre.

« -Vas te faire mettre Ventus ! Je te déteste ! Cordialement ! »

Pourquoi ma mère a épousé son père ! Il va finir muet, sourd et totalement paralysé très prochainement.

Vers 20 heures ma mère nous a appelés pour manger. N'ayant pas très faim je n'ai alors mangé que la moitié de mon repas et j'ai été plongé dans mes pensées tout du long. Je ne sais même pas si ma mère ou Cid m'ont posé des questions. Toutefois ces réflexions m'ont permises d'imaginer la meilleure soirée possible. Pas la pire car je n'ai pas voulu y penser, à vrai dire je m'y refusais.

Donc dans le meilleur des cas tout se passerait bien, Van me ferait quelques petites frayeurs dans les attractions mais rien de bien méchant. On aurait bien rigolé, partagé une pomme d'amour, on se serait tenu la main et peut être même embra...euh je divague là. Je disais donc que la soirée se passerait bien et qu'il y aurait peut-être même d'autre ren...sorties.

Mais bon ce serait presque utopique...

Plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour demain.

 **à suivre...**


	2. Partie 2

**Hey! Voici la partie 2. Vous ne le saviez pas mais ce chapitre était prévu pour hier mais il y a eu un petit soucis technique^^ Donc à partir de maintenant nous publierons tout les mardis et samedis c'est promis^^**

 **Bonne lecture à vous très chers lecteurs**

/Partie 2/

Le lendemain, en cours je ne suis pas du tout concentré. Je n'écoute rien sauf quand le prof dicte les leçons car c'est chiant de gâcher du temps pour rattraper les cours. Même lorsque nous sommes en français, matière dans laquelle je suis placé à coté de Sora. Le châtain tente de me parler, en vain puisque je ne lui répond que par des « hm... » « peut-être... » « j'sais pas » ou même des haussements d'épaules.

Enfin, à midi et demi, c'est l'heure de manger. Je pars donc en direction du self en compagnie de Van, Ven -oui nous avons le même age pour mon plus grand malheur-et Xion qui est une amie de Van. Tout ce passe bien, je retrouve mon état semi-dépressif de d'habitude, _-_ la différence avec tout à l'heure ? Et bien avant j'étais totalement dépressif. Il y à donc un demi degré de dépression en moins. C'est déjà très bien ! - _,_ jusqu'à ce que ce petit con de Ven aborde le sujet qui me fâche...

« -Hé Vanitas » _,_ lui ne s'amuse pas à l'appeler ''Van'' sinon il se fait violenter par le dit, Van. C'est MON petit privilège, hi hi.

« -Quoi ? » fait-il, avec son amabilité habituelle...

« -Tu as prévu quoi pour vous deux, ce soir. »

« -Rien de catholique. Je te choquerai petit enfant si je te le disais. »

« -Ah... » fait Ven ne sachant plus ou se mettre.

À vrai dire, je suis un peu dans la même situation que lui, j'ai failli m'étouffer avec mon eau, ce qui m'a valu une grosse quinte de toux. Je crois que ma décontenance ce lit sur mon visage puisque

ce goujat de Vanitas en ajoute une couche. Cette fois il s'adresse directement à moi :

« -Oh oui ! Tu vas souffrir mon Ririchat ! »

Cette fois je passe outre ce surnom ridicule. Il a vraiment dit ça ? J'écarquille tellement les yeux que ça me fait mal. Pendant ce temps Van, lui se marre tranquillement en me regardant avec ses yeux d'un jaune si profond que je céderai volontiers aux ténèbres pour y plonger... Faut vraiment que j'arrête ces pensées...

« -N'est pas peur je vais bien m'occuper de toi mon chou. » dit-il avec un sourire mi- angélique, mi-sadique.

« -C'est un rencard ? » je m'attend à entendre la voix de Ventus à le prononciation de cette question mais non c'est celle de notre très chère Xion qui ce fait entendre.

« -C'est une très bonne question ! Demandons à Riku ! » dit Van en ne cessant de me regarder.

C'est alors que la brune et le blond se tournent vers moi attendant visiblement une réponse de ma part.

« -Je... Hum... Je... Hum... Oh et puis qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?! » dis-je en fixant à mon tour Vanitas.

« -Oui ou non Riku ? » dit-il en insistant sur chaque mot comme pour bien se faire entendre.

Je vais faire un crise d'angoisse à coup sûr.

« -Je... Hum... Je... Oh et puis tu sais quoi ? Comme tu veux... »

À ce moment même Xion et Ventus nous observent silencieusement mais je sais très bien ce que

pense le blond... il se dit que je n'assume rien et que je ne suis qu'un trouillard, mais je m'en fou car lui n'aurai pas fait mieux...

« -Non, comme tu veux toi, tes désir sont des ordres très cher ! » dit Vanitas en me faisant une révérence.

Ils m'agacent tous autant qu'ils sont à me fixer comme ça... En plus je commence à faire une crise d'angoisse, tout ce qu'attend Vanitas... J'en ai marre...

« -Je... Je..., mon cœur palpite de plus en plus vite ça me fait mal à la poitrine _...,_ Oh vous savez quoi ? Vous me saoulez. Je me casse ! »

J'ai sorti ça en me levant et en attrapant mon plateau pour m'enfuir. J'ai juste entendu Xion et Ventus essayant de me retenir mais je les ai ignorés.

Quelque part j'aurai préféré que soit Vanitas qui essaie mais trop tard je suis dehors maintenant.

 **La suite mardi^^** **Des bisous^^**


	3. Partie 3

**Hey! Cette fois nous sommes dans les temps! youpi^^**

 **Donc voici la partie 3^^**

 **Bonne lecture^^**

/Partie 3/

Le vent frais qui fouette mon visage me fais un bien fou et me détend. Je savais que j'étais tendu mais à ce point non... je suis vers le chemin qui contourne la cantine quand je sens une main sur mon épaule et quelqu'un s'appuyant comme pour reprendre son souffle. Je me retourne et fait face, d'un peu trop près à mon goût, à Vanitas.

« -Qu'est que tu fais là ? »lui demandé-je surpris de le voir là.

Mes palpitations reprennent à toutes allures.

« -Je voulais voir comment tu allais. » répond t-il.

« -Et d'après toi, comment je vais ? Tu sais comment je suis et tu me fais le coup chaque fois... C'est agaçant. Tu as de la chance que je... »

« -Que tu quoi ? »

« -Rien, oublis... »

« Dis ! »

« -Insiste pas s'il te plaît... »

« -Ok. Pour tout à l'heure je voulais juste avoir ton avis sur la question, pas te braquer. »

« -T'essaie de me dire ''pardon'' là ? » dis-je comme si j'étais choqué

« -Ouais un truc comme ça. Je sais pas être compatissant alors te moques pas sinon je te frappe. »

« -Ok... si tu veux. Et pour répondre à ta question c'est toi qui vois. Je veux juste rester en vie si c'est possible. »

« -J'ai pas encore décidé de l'issue de cette soirée pour toi il y plein de possibilités... certaines très agréables... d'autres moins... Ce que je sais c'est que tu vas flipper et t'éclater avec moi ! Ai confiance » dit-il en imitant Kaa, le serpent dans Le Livre de la Jungle

« -Tu me fatigues... juste ramène moi entier c'est tout ce que je demande »

« Hé, hé ! Je sais que je te fatigue. J'adore ça » me dit-il en me donnant un coup de coude gentillet.

Nous nous bousculons comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il me face tomber en me faisant un croche pied.

« -Oups, fais t-il en se marrant. Même pas il m'aiderait à me relever ce petit ingrat... Aller bouges ton joli petit cul. On va être en retard à cause de toi ! »

La grosse blague... Ce qu'il peut m'énerver !

« Hm... Tu me saouls. Tu le sais ? » dis-je en me relevant

« Je ne le sais que trop bien mon petit Ririchou. »

« Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça. Vanitache ! »

« Oh mais alors toi je vais te défoncer un jour. » a t-il dit en m'envoyant un bisou.

J'en peux vraiment plus de lui. Il est si incohérent parfois que j'ai du mal à le suivre. C'est perturbant...

* * *

Il est 18h lorsque j'arrive chez moi... Ayant fini à 17h30 je trouve que mettre un demie heure pour rentrer chez soi est... Inadmissible ! Mais chaque fois que je le dis à ma mère elle me dit que se sera pire quand je travaillerai...

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il me reste environ une heure et demie pour prendre une douche, essayer de me coiffer et de m'habiller convenablement.

Une fois sorti de la douche je regarde dans mon placard afin de trouver quelque chose à me mettre. Puisque nous allons dans une fête foraine, il me faut quelque chose de décontracté. J'opte donc pour un sweet et un jeans. Ce sera parfait.

Il est maintenant 19h et je suis lavé, habillé et coiffé. Je vais essayer de m'avancer dans mes devoirs pour ne pas en avoir trop à faire demain après-midi et dimanche.

Je suis en plein dans une équation de math quand quelqu'un entre dans ma chambre. Je sursaute. Mais c'est encore l'autre crétin de Ventus qui viens me déranger...

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ven ? »

« -Rien je m'ennuie... » dit-il en boudant

« -Donc tu viens me faire chier c'est ça ? »

« -Je n'allais pas le formuler comme ça mais puisque tu le dis... oui c'est à peu près ça. »

« -T'as qu'as faire tes devoirs si tu t'ennuies tellement. Ou parles avec Roxas mais lâches moi ! »

« -Tu n'es pas marrant... tu sais il te reste que cinq minutes avant l'heure fatale »

« - Ohlala c'est drôle. Voilà lâches moi maintenant j'ai des choses à faire. » dis-je en le prenant par la manche et le jetant dehors. La fenêtre aurait été plus efficace...

Pendant les cinq minutes restante je range mes affaires correctement, ça me permet de décompresser. Je ne suis pas du tout maniaque... Absolument pas

19h30, ma mère est rentrée, on sonne à la porte, je cris que j'y vais et ouvre la porte...

 **à samedi ^^**


	4. Partie 4

**Hey! Nous vous présentons la partie 4 et avant-dernière partie qui est un peu plus longue que les trois première.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **/Partie 4/**

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte ce n'est pas Vanitas que je vois. Ça ne peut pas être lui ! Il est tellement bien... coiffé !

« -Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Vanitas sait se coiffer ! » dis-je à ce bel éphèbe posté devant moi.

Il est allé chez le coiffeur. Sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux est assez spéciale mais elle passe plutôt bien sur lui. Court sur les côtés et légèrement bombé vers la droite sur le dessus grâce à une bonne tonne de gel pour maintenir les mèches rebelle du monsieur.

« -Euh ouais mais que ça ne s'ébruite pas sinon je t'étripe. Maintenant avance ! » dit-il sur un ton assez autoritaire qui me fait frissonner à chaque fois.

« -Ok... » Ce qu'il peut être susceptible celui-là. Je n'ai rien dis de mal... je crois ? Je ne sais pas...

« -Plus vite ! En voiture sale traître ! »

Hein ? Traître, moi ? Je sais qu'il est capable de donner des surnoms assez surprenants lorsqu'on le contrarie mais bon traître... c'est un peu inapproprié là.

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

À la fête foraine, on a vite fait le tour des attractions cool. Vanitas m'as, comme prévu, fait flipper mais c'était gentil. On a acheté des barbes à papas. Bien sûr Van a fini la sienne avant moi et a pioché et même fini la mienne. Autant dire que je n'en ai pas mangé beaucoup...

Lorsque nous quittons la fête foraine il n'est que 20h30. Nous sommes alors d'accord qu'il est bien trop tôt pour rentrer. Nous partons nous balader en passant par des petites ruelles sombres qui me font super flipper et qui font rire le brun... Il adore se moquer de moi... c'est agaçant. _D_ ans l'une de ces ruelles il y un bar d'où sort de la bonne musique assez entraînante et des lumières de toutes les couleurs éclairent le passage. Alors avec un simple regard d'accord nous y entrons.

À l'intérieure, la musique est forte mais c'est supportable. Seul point négatif, il y règne une forte odeur de tabac froid, ce qui n'a pas l'air de déranger Van. Il doit être habitué. Malgré tout je m'y fais et passe vite outre. Ce bar est génial !

Nous nous frayons un chemin vers le comptoir et Van me demande ce que je veux.

« - Un coca ? »

« - Je ne crois pas non. Laisse-moi faire, il se tourne vers le serveur : Un mojito et une despe. Merci. »

« -Ah... Euh d'accord mais je ne tiens pas l'alcool moi et toi tu conduis. »

« - Cool je vais pouvoir abuser de toi plus vite. Et puis je sais que je conduis c'est pour ça que je ne vais boire que ça. »

Il pouvoir quoi ?Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il a vraiment dit ça ? C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'on me sert déjà mon verre. C'est un gros verre qui ressemble un peu à une pinte de bière sans anse.

Dedans on voit du citron vert et des feuilles de menthe. Ça m'a l'air saint pour l'instant. Je goutte. À ces goûts viennent s'ajouter un parfum de limonade et de sucre puis vraiment à la toute fin un petit goût de rhum qui ne devrait pas rendre saoul.

Je prends une autre gorgée. Je trouve ce cocktail vraiment très bon.

« -C'est délicieux ce truc ! » m'exclamé-je.

Vanitas me regarde avec un air satisfait. Sa ''despe'' est en fait une bière un peu plus alcoolisée que d'ordinaire avec une rondelle de citron vert sur le bord du verre.

Je déguste mon mojito tout en discutant avec mon ami. Nous faisons des blagues, commentons les discussions qui ont lieu autour de nous en nous manquant de ceux qui parlent.

Lorsque je fini mon verre je me sens un peu plus gai que tout à l'heure. Le bar s'est comme réchauffé. Je demande quand même à mon brun un autre verre mais cette fois il ne commande pas un mojito mais un punch.

Cette fois le verre qui m'est servi est plutôt petit et son contenu ressemble à du jus de fruit. En bouche, ce cocktail est délicieux, c'est du rhum avec toute sorte de jus qui se marient très bien ensemble.

Avec van nous continuons de discuter ensemble tranquillement. Plus le temps passe et moins je suis moi-même. Je suis quelques peu pompette et commence à faire n'importe quoi : je danse et je chante par exemple, ce que je ne ferai habituellement jamais.

Alors que je suis à moitié endormi sur le comptoir du bar Van décide de passer un de mes bras derrière sa tête et de me porter jusqu'à sa voiture.

Dehors l'air sur mon visage me réveille et me met en pleine forme. J'ai le visage dans le cou de mon enquiquineur préféré. Son parfum envahi mes narines. J'adore son parfum. Un mélange de menthe et de citron frai. Arrivés à la voiture il me dépose sur le siège côté passager et fait le tour de la voiture pour s'asseoir côté conducteur.

Il se tourne vers moi et me demande :

« -Je te ramène chez toi ou chez moi ? »

« -Hmmmm... Toi... » bredouille-je en le montrant du doigt

Dans la voiture le monde me semble tout joli. C'est alors que je me tourne vers Van :

« -T'es beau comme ça aussi Vanichou ! » c'est sorti sans que j'y pense mais c'est sincère. J'ai juste peur de sa réaction. Je sais qu'il va me frapper. Je suis bourré alors ce n'est pas ma faute. Hi hi.

« -Ouais... Et toi tu es... » il s'arrête secoue la tête et me donne un petit coup de coude. Il est gentil ce soir dis donc...

« Tais-toi maintenant » dit-il sur un ton qui se veut menaçant mais qu'il ne l'ai pas du tout. Il me fait rire plus qu'autres choses.

« Tu vas me supporter toute ta vie, toute vie. Hi hi » dis-je de façon très aiguë tout en continuant de rigoler.

« hmm j'espère bien. » dit-il de manière presque inaudible ce qui me fait encore plus exploser de rire.

Je pense que le mélange d'alcool que j'ai fait n'ai pas innocent dans la cause de mon état euphorique.

Vanitas s'arrête brusquement sur le bas-côté et se tourne vers moi. Il me fixe avec ses yeux ambrés aussi beau qu'un ciel au crépuscule. Son regard se veut, je suppose méchant mais il est trop choupinoupinoupinet.

« -T'as fini ? » me demande-t-il une fois que je commence à me calmer et à reprendre mes esprits.

« - Hm oui sauf si tu me refais ton regard de ''méchant trop mignon'' »

« -Mon regard de quoi? T'as vraiment besoin de dormir toi... »

« - Moi ? Je suis trop fatigué pour dormir... » dis-je tout en baillant.

« - Oui bien-sûr... Dors je te réveille quand on arrive. »

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **La dernière partie mardi... sniif**

 **Des bisous!**


	5. Partie 5 - fin

**Et voilà on y est c'est la dernière partie.**

 **Bonne lecture^^**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**

 **/Partie 5/**

Lorsque Vanitas me réveille je n'ai qu'une envie : me rendormir. J'ai mal à la tête, c'est fou...

Quand j'ouvre un œil, ce que je vois me surprend : il fait jour !

Cela signifie donc que j'ai passé la nuit chez lui.

A-t-il dormi avec moi ? Ce serai si...

« Bien dormi marmotte ? » Dit-il gentiment avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il est tors nu, couché à côté de moi dans la couette. Il aurai donc vraiment dormi avec moi... Waaa ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Je ne me souviens de rien !

« J'ai mal à la tête... » tenté-je de dire.

En le voyant sourire et me tendre un verre d'eau avec une aspirine je conclu qu'il le savait déjà. En même temps avec la cuite que je me suis pris ce n'est pas étonnant

« Merci c'est gentil. »

Étonnamment, il ne rétorque pas (Il n'aime pas être ''gentil''). Il m'observe simplement, son sourire toujours présent. C'est bizarre _._

Je le regarde alors aussi intensément que lui le fait pour comprendre ce qu'il mijote. Mais non rien, il a juste l'air perdu dans ses pensées... voir même heureux ?

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demandé-je, inquiet. Il n'est vraiment pas comme d'habitude. Comme si son esprit était totalement déconnecté.

« Hm, hm. » répond -il. Mais qui est cette personne ? Certainement pas Van. Il est drogué, je ne vois aucune autre explication !

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Lorsque je dis cette phrase Vanitas se lève et s'en vas me laissant seul dans sa chambre dans mon état d'incompréhension.

Ne le voyant pas revenir je décide de sortir du lit -si confortable et moelleux, avec son odeur si envoûtante…- pour aller prendre une douche.

J'entre dans la salle de bain, me déshabille et entre dans la douche.

L'eau chaude qui coule sur mon corps me fait un bien fou. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais si contracté. Je me savonne en essayant de me rappeler la suite de la soirée. Je me revois sortir de la voiture dans les bras de Van. Nous entrons dans son appartement, et nous nous dirigeons vers sa chambre. Il m'installe sur son lit, puis se retourne c'est alors que je le retiens par le bras et... Plus rien je ne me souviens pas _._ Raaah c'est frustrant ! La mémoire ne me revenant pas je décide de me rincer.

Quand je sors de mon sauna improvisé je prends une serviette sur l'étagère pour me sécher. C'est alors que je me rends compte que je n'ai aucuns vêtements de rechange. Je mets donc la serviette autour de ma taille et pars à la recherche de quelque chose de potable dans le placard de mon chou.

Lorsque j'arrive dans la chambre il est allongé sur son lit, toujours torse nu et me regarde comme s'il allait me dévorer d'une minute à l'autre.

« - Hum, est ce que je peux t'emprunter des habits s'il te plaît ? » lui demandé-je plus pour la politesse qu'autre chose car je me serai servi en son absence.

« - Ouais, vas y sert toi. » me répond-il.

Je fouille dans son armoire et prend un t-shirt, un jean et un caleçon noir. Il n'y a que du noir là-dedans...

Je m'apprête à sortir pour m'habiller dans la salle de bain lorsque je sens ses bras -doux et puissants- qui encercle ma taille.

« - Où tu vas toi ? » me susurre-t-il à mon oreille d'une voix si sexy.

J'en ai des frissons tout de la colonne vertébrale jusque dans le bas des reins.

« - M'ha... m'habiller » tenté-je de lui expliquer.

« - Pourquoi ça ? » toujours de la même voix.

« Je... je... hum... pour... pouvoir... sortir ? » bredouillé-je. À mesure que je parle je sens ses bras se resserrer, et ainsi réduire de plus en plus l'espace entre nous déjà infime, comme pour me retenir auprès de lui.

« - Et pour aller où ? »

« - Il va falloir que je rentre chez moi tu sais » lui dis-je alors que tout mon être ne demande qu'à rester à ses côtés éternellement.

« -Non. » me dit-il sur un ton doux et sec à la fois.

« - Quoi non ? » demandé-je ne comprenant pas cette réaction.

« - Tu ne veux pas partir, je le sais. »

Comment ça il le sait ? Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Il est vrai que j'ai envie de me blottir dans ses bras et d'y rester éternellement mais je fais de mon mieux pour le cacher !

« - Mais... mais... »

« - Reste encore un peu avec moi. »

À ce moment je reste interdit. A-t-il vraiment dit ça ? Pourquoi veut-il que je reste ? Il a prononcé les mots que je voulais entendre mais comment les connaissait-il ?

Je fais tellement d'effort pour dissimuler mes sentiments que parfois moi-même je les oublie.

Mon cœur bat si vite qu'il pourrait bondir de ma poitrine à tout moment. Peut-il le sentir ? Le sien fait-il la même chose ?

Cette fois je n'ai plus envie de refréner mes pulsions, mes sentiments. À ce moment précis tout mon être est sur le point d'imploser alors je me laisse aller, je me laisse céder aux ténèbres.

Je me tourne pour lui face.

« - Tu as raison. » dis-je simplement avant de m'abandonner à lui et de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Je m'écarte quelque instant

« - Je vais au moins mettre un caleçon, je reviens. »

« - Pourquoi faire ? » me dit-il d'un air surpris.

« - bah, de un, pour éviter d'être à poil et de deux, pour avoir un minimum chaud aux fesses. »

« - Ah mais si ce n'est que ça, je peux trouver d'autre manières pour te réchauffer. D'ailleurs l'une d'elle n'implique aucun vêtements… »

Lorsque j'entends ces mots toutes les questions que je me posais jusqu'à aujourd'hui ne semblent plus avoir aucun sens.

« - Cette idée me parait intéressante, on verra ça un autre jour. » lui dis-je en continuant mon chemin et en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

« - Un autre jour hein ? reprit Vanitas, mi amusé mi déçu, Tu me déprime Ririchat »

« - Jamais le premier soir Vanitache ! »

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **C'est la fin sniiif**

 **Nous espérons que ça vous a plus.**

 **A plus dans de nouvelles fanfictions^^**


End file.
